Andra-D054
'Character Assessment' . As such, I suggest she be requisitioned to us in VIOLET-III to be trained further.| Joshua-G024, Andra-D054's transitional Spartan-training mentor.}}}} 'Physical Appearance' 'Personality Assessment' 'Relationships' }} 'Merlin-D032' Andra and Merlin first became acquaintances during the days following the arrival of Delta Company's initial batch of recruits on Argus V. Compared to their future partnership, their introduction did not begin on a positive note and escalated into a wrestling brawl triggered by Merlin's naive and overbearing curiosity. While the first of many fights between Delta Company recruits, the duo's clash would help mellow out their misunderstandings and establish a friendship to last. When Andra arrived on Argus V, she was plagued by the lasting nightmares of her father's abuse and eventual suicide. Merlin's friendship played a healing role for Andra, providing her with a friend she could steadily rely on for comfort and support. Merlin and Andra struggled together through the training of SPARTAN-III Delta Company, nearly washing out on several occasions. While Merlin was a decent recruit among the Spartan hopefuls, his continued friendship with Andra-D054 cost Merlin his chance to stand out among his peers. The drill instructors took special note of the two's budding relationship and tried to divide them up in hopes of shaking their overreliance of one another. As time went on, Merlin started to rely on Andra in his own way, using her as a voice of reason and calm away from the hostilities he encountered on all sides. Even when briefly split between Spartan training teams Boson and Anion, the separation did little to break their habitual co-dependency of one another. Even after being assigned permanently together to Team Boson, Merlin, and Andra were exceptionally close, having a friendship even more privy within to their "new family." Their close proximity over four years of training helped to cement their friendship while also building on it further in more unorthodox ways. Merlin's relationship with Andra is one based on mutual trust and commitment to each other's well being; vocally, they've described each other as their "best friend." Even as best friends, Merlin and Andra's relationship is not quite platonic as hints of romantic feelings have surfaced between them. The lack of social maturation as Spartans previously prevented deeper ties though exposure to civilian life has certainly changed that. While on combat assignment, Andra is assisted by Merlin as her spotter in their hunter-killer marksman team. She shoots, Merlin spots targets. Merlin's talents for land navigation and scouting further augments Andras's capabilities to eliminate targets. Together, they received some of the highest shooting marks in the entirety of Camp Ambrose and SPARTAN-III Delta Company. When their team fractured towards the end of , Andra, and Merlin stuck fast to one another and began training to become a Headhunter team. 'Joshua-G024' The relationship between mentor and student has always been strained in the case of Joshua-G024 and Andra-D054. First meeting aboard the in late , Joshua-G024 was the leader of Fireteam Xiphos and a member of the , VIOLET-III. In contrast, Andra just graduated from SPARTAN-III Delta Company weeks before and was only beginning to learn how the galaxy had changed since she became a Spartan. Josh would be one of the first individuals to introduce her to . Joshua was from the bloodied SPARTAN-III Gamma Company and experienced his , becoming disillusioned with . That said, there were a number of similarities between the two Spartans that caught Josh's attention enough that he took the young girl under his wing. Upon reading Andra's declassified personnel file, he found striking similarities to his own experiences before becoming a Spartan including losing his parents at an early age to drug addiction. Also detecting the same latent talents seen by ONI during her recruitment into Delta Company, Josh saw Andra as a kindred soul and a Spartan with wasted talents. Imparting his knowledge and experience to Andra, Josh applied a greater focus on combat tactics, close-quarters fighting, and expanding on her insurgent-like fighting style in an attempt to cover up her shortcomings. Andra greatly flourished and enjoyed the tutoring she was provided, however, her opinion of Josh was one of apprehensive appreciation. On one side, he greatly improved and expanded on her combat prowess and intelligence, on the other, his blunt attempts to pass on his worldview and recruit her into VIOLET-III continued to frustrate Andra. His vocal dislike of Andra's best friend, Merlin-D032, and his continued cynicism about the life of a Spartan did not earn him goodwill with her. Even divided by an age difference of eight years, the two Spartans were relatively close, like that of close friends. To Andra, Joshua played a brief but positive and lasting role in her life, teaching her the skills needed to survive in the post-Covenant War era and the that followed. Upon learning of his death in late from his teammate, Amy-G094, Andra mourned his passing and wished she had the chance to tell him how much his lessons and friendship meant to her. She continues to feel a mild-regret toward him, having missed an opportunity to at least say goodbye. 'Reyna Zhou-Romero' 'Team Boson' 'Quotes' }} }} }} 'Trivia' 'Appearances' *''Delta's Path'' *''Halo: Corporeal Delta'' 'Development Notes' Category:Delta Company Category:SPARTAN Category:Humans Category:Females